snickers bar
by Melara Yuhi
Summary: this is an inside joke that kat and i have had for quite some time now. this came from a brainstorm of nothing. very wierd. Read at your own risk.....


Melara: Uh… heh heh… I know I was supposed to get the next chapter out to Duo is sick….. but I'm kind of stuck….. I added a few too many plot twists, now I'm not quite sure where it's going…..

Tsuru: So you put this up?

Melara: What else was I to do? My Sims program won't work, not to mention, I can't get Woo to cooperate with me…..

Wufei: It's Wu-FEI!!!!!!

Melara: Sowry Chang….

Wufei: And use correct language!

Melara: Hai.

Wufei: English.

Melara: *hangs head* but that's no fun….

Tsuru: *poofs Wufei out* Not yet. You need the Legal…..

Swarm of angry lawyers: *attack Melara*

Melara: Ugh! Hey! Get off of me!

Lawyer: No disclaimer!

Another lawyer: You will be sued!

Yet another lawyer: We want……

Naki: COOKIES!!!!!!

Lawyers: *swarm downstairs to the kitchen*

Melara: I thought you ate all of the cookies…..

Naki: ^__^()

Melara: *glomps Naki* Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthnakyou…..

Tsuru: *shakes head*

Legal Crap: Gundam Wing is not owned by anyone but those who own them. (Tsuru: That was informative….) Do you see me living in a mansion larger than Quatre's? Do I have servants waiting on me hand and foot? No? Then you can guess that I do _not_ own Gundam Wing. (but thank God I have a vivid imagination….. and amazing authoress powers……)

Tsuru: What was that supposed to mean?

Melara: *grins*

Naki: o.O

Melara: *holds up Quatre doll* I get my Quatrekins!

Tsuru: O.O

Quatre: *appears out of nowhere* What am I doing here?

Melara: Yayness! *glomps Quatre*

Angry Quatre fans: Get off of him!!!!!!!

Melara: Eep! *girls and Quatre disappear*

Confuzzled _male_ Quatre fans: Where did he go?

Melara: *dumbstruck* uh… he went byebye?

Disappointed male Quatre fans: *pout, sulk off*

Tsuru: That was different…

Melara: *nods numbly in agreement*

Naki: Ooh! Warnings!

Warnings: Total insanity. This is pointless humor. The gundam pilots aren't even in this. It simply refers to their being. There is hentai humor in this, that explains the rating. If you believe it needs to be upped to R, please let me know, so I can do that.

Melara: On with the fic!

Tsuru: You call this a fic?

Melara: Uh…. On with the mindless babble!

Naki: Wasn't this mindless babble?

Melara: No, this was mindless _jibber_. There is a difference.

Tsuru: Whatever.

Melara: Ooh! One more note!

Tsuru: Only one?

Melara: Shut up! I wrote this before my muses came back from their extended vacation….

Tsuru: And….

Melara: Oh! Right! And there is a little inside joke about me being able to get into other people's minds….

Tsuru: ?.?

Melara: That's why I'm so good at writing. I can get inside peoples heads, so Kat and I have a joke about me getting into their bodies, instead of their minds….

Tsuru: Right……

Naki: Mmmm! Fudge!

Tsuru/Melara: Where did that come from?

Naki: ^____^

Melara: Whatever. Here's this inane fic of mine!

Mel: hmm... I need to think of funny things from each of the pilots...

Voice to argue with: start with the ones you know.

Mel: good idea.

Got Quatre?

Mel: uh... how was that?

Voice to argue with: lame... obvious.. move on.

Mel: alright.

Behold the power of firearms....

Mel: that one was Heero's...

Voice to argue with: obviously.

Mel: uh...

Voice to argue with: what?

Mel: I need something for duo...

Voice to argue with: does it need to be a spoof from a food commercial?

Mel: yep...

Voice to argue with: umm...

Mel: I'm lost

Voice to argue with: try naming commercials, then you'll have an idea of what to use.

Mel: alright, give me a break, give me a break, break me off a piece of that kit Kat bar!

Voice to argue with: umm... that was interesting...

Mel: two for me, none for you!

Voice to argue with: what was that from?

Mel: uh... some candy bar... don't know what it was...

Voice to argue with: Twix?

Mel: yeah! Twix! creamy chocolate chewy caramel crunchy cookie TWIX *echo* its all in the mix...

Voice to argue with: enough! move on!

Mel: sowry...

Voice to argue with: well?

Mel: I don't know...

Voice to argue with: what about the snickers one?

Mel: I'm saving that

Voice to argue with: for what?

Mel: you'll see...

Voice to argue with: I'm afraid...

Mel: you should be!

Voice to argue with: I'm going to leave now...

Mel: get back here!

Voice to argue with: smeg...

Mel: double your pleasure, double your fun, with double mint gum!

Voice to argue with: O.o

Mel: Yay! variety!

Voice to argue with: *sarcastically* Yay! poor spelling!

Mel: *pouts* you aren't helping very much...

Voice to argue with: I'm not supposed to...

Mel: *pauses to think. (don't do that!)* Wait a minute... Tsuru?

Tsuru: Who did you expect?

Mel: Yayness!!!!!! I have my muse back!!!!!!!

Tsuru: ?.? Riiiiight....

Mel: ^______________^

Tsuru: Just Finnish this.

Mel: Oh, right. sorry... uh...

Tsuru: Well?

Mel: Umm... behold the power of cheese?

Tsuru: you used that.

Mel: oh... uh... got milk?

Tsuru: used that too...

Mel: um.. hmn... how many licks does it take to get to the center of a tootsie pop? the world may never know...

Tsuru: good. can you use any of those for duo?

Mel: umm...

Tsuru: *sighs* have you had dinner?

Mel: *shrinks* uh.. yeah...

Tsuru: *glares at Mel* what did you have?

Mel: *shrinks more, if possible* two cookies... and a raisin...

Tsuru: Mel!

Mel: I'll eat as soon as I'm done! I promise!

Tsuru: *deathglare*

Mel: *unaffected* I just need to figure out what to say about Duo...

Tsuru: *crosses arms behind back, resting elbows on hips* what are you listening to?

Mel: *turns music off quickly* nothing!

Tsuru: *turns music back on, puts on headphones* Hmm... nice...

Mel: *shocked* you like?

Tsuru: *sly smile* yes... I like this....

Mel: Wowie! *pauses* can I have it back now?

Tsuru: *takes headphones out of computer, plugs in speakers* There. now we can both listen to it.

Mel: *scarred* umm... but...

Tsuru: Just Finnish this.

Mel: *gives in* alright...

Behold the power of explosives....

Tsuru: wasn't that Heero's?

Mel: not any more... I need to give him a new one...

Tsuru: like?

Mel: Uhh... I don't know...

Tsuru: then come up with something else for duo.

Mel: oh... alright... how about.... how many MD does it take to dull the blade of Deathscythe?

Tsuru: No.

Mel: yes.

Tsuru: No. I said no.

Mel: and I agreed with you.

Tsuru: . just move on!

Mel: Sowry... Duo's take on suicide: Never try, never know...

Tsuru: That was odd...

Mel: yes. it was.

Tsuru: try again.

Mel: good idea... uh...

Tsuru: try moving on to someone else.

Mel: alright... umm... Oh! idea!!!!

Tsuru: what?

Mel: You'll see...

Tsuru: I hate it when you say that...

Mel: Justice is like a box of chocolates... if Duo's there, there is none....

Tsuru: ?.?

Mel: yeah... I know... but I kind of liked that one...

Tsuru: fine. use it.

Mel: Yayness!

Tsuru: whose was that anyway?

Mel: Wufei's...

Tsuru: What! you passed up the opportunity to say.... *Tsuru is cut off by Melara*

Mel: INJUSTICE!!!!!

Tsuru: -__-() yeah.... that....

Mel: Personality... two for me, none for you!

Tsuru: ?.?

Mel: duo talking to Heero...

Tsuru: that works.

Mel: you're getting bored with this, aren't you?

Tsuru: what makes you say that?

Mel: you agreed with me!

Tsuru: hn...

Mel: hey! I'm the only one that's allowed to steal other people's personalities!

Tsuru: #__#

Mel: great...

Tsuru: *droning voice* one for Trowa...

Mel: *evil grin* I have one for Trowa...

Hungry? Why wait? Grab Trowa's...

SLAP

Tsuru: NO HENTAI!!!!!

Mel: sorry...

Tsuru: And don't try that again!

Mel: okay
    
    *silence*

Tsuru: was that it?

Mel: yeah...

Tsuru: good. I'm going up stairs. *walks up stairs*

Mel: *stares at stairs*

Tsuru: *walks back down stairs*

Mel: You're back....

Tsuru: *turns music up, goes back up stairs*

Mel: That's too loud... my dad will kill me!

Melara's evil father: *three floors above...* MELARA!!!!!!

Mel: Eep!

Melara's evil father: TURN THAT DOWN!!!!!

Mel: okay... *turns music down*

Melara's evil father: *appears behind Melara* *deadly voice* what were you listening to?

Mel: Just some music...

Melara's evil father: *waits for Mel to continue*

Mel: *doesn't continue*

Melara's evil father: *leans down and whispers into Melara's ear* where did you get that 'music'

Mel: A gave it to me...

Melara's evil father: Online?

Mel: hai... *quickly* I mean yes...

Melara's evil father: As a download?

Mel: yes

Melara's evil father: *slowly stands up strait, and turns to walk out of room* 

Mel: *sighs with relief*

Melara's evil father: *talks to Mel, with his back to her* I don't want you downloading music from your friends anymore. understand?

Mel: yes... I understand.

Melara's evil father: *stands perfectly still in the silence, then walks out*

Mel: *shaking in fear* he was not in a good mood....

Tsuru: *poofs down beside her* Are you alright?

Mel: *blinks back tears* Yeah... I'm fine...

Tsuru: *stands behind Mel, unsure of what to do for her*

Mel: *whips head around to face Tsuru* What does he have against my friends? I don't understand! anytime I say I got something from A, he looks at me like I've done something wrong! Where's the sense in that!

Tsuru: *steps back from Mel, surprised*

Mel: *now shaking with rage* He can't keep me from listening to my music! I can just come down later tonight and get it off the internet! he'll never know!

Tsuru: Mel? calm down...

Mel: *turns to computer, begins to type quickly*

Tsuru: Mel?

Mel: *stares at monitor with Prussian blue eyes, drums fingers on desk top*

Tsuru: *gasps* Mel? is that you?

Mel: *turns around, is now back to normal (well, normal for Mel)* why wouldn't it be?

Tsuru: *is dumbfounded*

Mel: *begins to play with end of braid, which is now too thick to wrap around fingers* I'm doing it again, aren't I?

Tsuru: *stares at Mel*

Mel: *returns to normal again* Sorry... I need to stop doing that....

Tsuru: *nods*

Mel: So... let's see if I can finish this signature...

Tsuru: *nods*

Mel: *glares at Tsuru*

Tsuru: *realizes that her mouth is wide open, snaps it shut*

Got Quatre? 

Behold the power of firearms....

Hungry? Why wait? Grab Trowa's...

SLAP

NO HENTAI!!!!!

sorry... just let me finish this...

No!

Duo doesn't get one?

No. he doesn't.

Neither does Woo?

No.

well then I have only one thing to say....

****

INJUSTICE!!!!!


End file.
